To Evolve
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: For a sim, changing his lifetime aspiration was a frightening choice. But for Brooke Anderson, it was vital.


Hello guys!

This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series are so great, I wanted to make something about it ! Yep, once again, I'm obsessed with it!

English is not my first language, I'm french. So, if you see any mistakes, I apologize and please let me know, so that I can improve!

Summary: For a sim, changing his lifetime aspiration was a frightening choice. But for Brooke Anderson, it was vital.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade.

**To Evolve**

There she stood, her brown hair kissed by the rays of the sun high in the sky, outside the Sim State's dorms. She was unable to make a sound as the man she used to love picked up his cab to go back to Desidereta Valley.

' Have a safe journey, Tyler! ' Lore told him as she hugged him

' Give our love to Aunt Arianna and to Mia! ' Kylie added

Ryan did not utter a word. Tyler thought he was still mad at him for what happened between him and his cousin Brooke. He presented him his hand to be shaken. The blonde haired young man took it before he pulled him to embrace him into a tight hug.

' You know, if you're sad that Tyler's going, you could tell him! ' His little sister teased him

Brooke then walked to face him. She could see in his eyes how much he was sorry to have hurt her, that he never meant to make her sad. She simply smiled and she hoped he guessed that she was not even angry with him.

' I wish you all the happiness possible. You are a good man and you deserve it. I mean it. '

She allowed him to hug her to say goodbye. He repeated to her how sorry he was and he thanked her for her kind words. With that, Tyler Collins departed from the univesity to live his new life. It was only after she could not see the yellow cab on the road that Brooke felt a tear sliding down her cheek. Ryan wiped it away. The young woman was grateful. Her cousin was more like a brother to her. Always so protective, making his family his priority to the point he neglected his own person. When he learnt about Tyler and Brooke, he ran up and wanted to punch Tyler in the face. He did not because she asked him too.

' I'm not mad at him, Ryan. I'm not mad at anyone. He tried to love me and always treated me with respect. But he knew Aunt Arianna since their teenage years. She's his first and true love. They have a bond that cannot be broken. He has been honest with me while he could have escaped with it, keeping me as a mistress while marrying our aunt. So, please... '

A few days after, she finished her second year of college. She was offered to change her lifetime apsiration. She was a popularity sim. But who could enjoy the company of a heartbroken woman? She was sincere when she told Ryan that she was not angry with Tyler, with their aunt. Tyler had told her the truth, explained everything. He respected her enough, he had loved her enough to give her this gift. Nevertheless, it did not prevent her to feel shattered inside.

_' Romance sims desire love affairs with no tomorrows, one-night stands, they lead a life made of pleasure with no worries about the future. '_

She needed some changes. And this seemed to be the best way to shield herself from future pains.

' All I want now is a fun, easy life. ' She thought as her aspiration was changed.

Soon, her twin Kylie arrived. She too had changed. She was now seeking money instead of knowledge.

' But why? ' Brooke asked her

' You are now a romance sim. You'll need time to have your affairs. We're going to live together after college right? I'll be the one to earn money, so that you don't have to worry over trivial things on your romantic path. '

' I love you! ' The student said as she hugged her close

Brooke and Kylie Anderson, the Caliente sisters Desidereta Valley style. It sounded so great in her ears.

Her pains seemed so far away from her already.

**The End**


End file.
